


Forever My Angel

by Thesseli



Series: Demon's Grace [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: An angel loves a demon -- not in spite of what he did, but because of it.  And for that reason, he'll take care of him until the end of days.





	Forever My Angel

“How much longer is this little charade of yours going to go on?” Gabriel asked disdainfully.

“This doesn’t concern you, Gabriel.”

His fellow celestial didn’t like being ignored. “Are you going to tell me again that this is all part of the ineffable plan?”

“I am the Angel of Healing. It’s my nature to heal, both the body and the mind,” Raphael stated.

“’Angel of Healing’ my ass.”

“Ineffable plan, remember?” came the casual reply. This only seemed to anger him more, and Gabriel vanished in what could only be described as a huff.

Raphael turned his attention back to his charge. “Never mind him,” he murmured, laying a hand on the unconscious demon’s cheek. He’d often had to send the demon into these healing trances, whenever his actual nature started to manifest or his true memories got too close to the surface. “I will keep you safe. Safe from hell, and safe from yourself. You should never have been made a demon.” He sighed, glancing upward, wishing for some sort of confirmation. “I truly do hope this is part of your plan.”

There was no answer. In truth, Raphael hadn’t expected one. He ran his fingers through his deep red hair, and then pressed a kiss to Azira’s cheek. His beloved Azira, fallen because of the kindness he’d shown in the Garden.

His offer of the flaming sword to Adam and Eve. His gift of protection to humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed so many of the stories that have asked "What if Aziraphale was the demon?" -- this one asks "What if Aziraphale was the demon, but didn't know it?" 
> 
> In this AU, the Angel of Healing has altered Aziraphale's memories, so that he believes he's the angel and Raphael (in his guise as Crowley) is the demon.


End file.
